Cells having pluripotency, such as embryonic stem cells (ES cells), and induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS cells) obtained by introducing undifferentiated cell-specific genes into somatic cells have been reported so far (U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,780 and WO 2007/069666). Therefore, recent interest has focused on regenerative medicine wherein cells obtained by inducing differentiation of these pluripotent stem cells are transplanted, and preparation of a pathologic model in vitro. As methods for preparing blood cells from embryonic stem cells, the method by formation of an embryoid body and addition of cytokines (Chadwick et al. Blood 2003, 102: 906-15; Vijayaragavan et al. Cell Stem Cell 2009, 4: 248-62; Saeki et al. Stem Cells 2009, 27: 59-67) and the method by coculture with stromal cells derived from a different species (Niwa A et al. J Cell Physiol. 2009 November; 221(2):367-77) have been employed so far. However, in the method by formation of an embryoid body, only a part of the cells are differentiated into blood cells, while many other cells are induced to differentiate into other types of cells. Further, for constantly preparing the same model in preparation of a pathologic model, the culture medium to be used preferably has only a restricted number of components in order to reduce uncertainties as much as possible.
However, there has been no report on mesoderm, hematopoietic stem cells or hematopoietic progenitor cells produced from pluripotent stem cells by a method wherein an embryoid body is not formed and coculturing with cells from a different species is not carried out and a culture medium having only a restricted number of components is used.